My Personal Bodyguard
by AwkwayrdFT
Summary: Lucy is the daughter of the richest businessman in Fiore. Because of this, she will always either be kidnapped or asked for her hand in marriage. That is why she is constantly surrounded by bodyguards to protect her. But Lucy is tired of this. So when she fired all of the bodyguards, a new one came in. This particular bodyguard seemed to intrigue her the most.


"It's Miss Lucy! She's here!"

The crowd shouted in excitement as a black limousine parked in front of the school gate. The guards opened the door at the back seat carefully. A pretty blonde stepped out of the car, and smoothen her school uniform. Her golden blonde hair swished around her shoulders, her big round chocolate eyes were moving left and right, as if were searching something. Her school uniform wrapped around her curvaceous body, exposing her soft fair skin and long, slender legs.

She is Lucy Heartfillia, the only daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfillia and the only heir of the Heartfilla Property. Jude Heartfillia is a very successful businessman and millionaire, thus making them the wealthiest family in the country of Fiore.

"Tch. What a bunch of stubborn morons…" she scowled as her bodyguards trying to keep the crowd away from their mistress.

"Lucy! You are so beautiful today!" "Lucy, please accept this bouquet of roses!" The crowd shouted and yelled when Lucy walked past them.

"Sigh... They're so annoying!" She said.

One of the bodyguards heard this and chuckled, "that's because you are loved by everyone, Miss Lucy!" She rolled her eyes and glanced at the crowd that surround her.

Two students managed to get past the bodyguards and reached Lucy. They presented her a large bouquet of red roses, their eyes glimmering with hope that Lucy would accept. Instead, Lucy grabbed the roses and threw it on the ground roughly without hesitation. Both the students were taken aback by her actions and cried while being dragged away by the bodyguards. _Loved?_ She thought in her mind _. I don't think so...They liked me just because I'm damn rich, only care for riches and are after papa's money. I am not that stupid to know that. If only someone, just love me for the way I am…_

(At Heartfillia mansion…)

"What shall we do? She is so stubborn. I tried to reassure her but in the end she still doesn't want to hire a personal bodyguard."

"Yeah… every bodyguard here was fired at her will!"

"That girl… What exactly is in her mind…?" whispered the servants in the house. Lucy hugged her pillow tightly and curled herself on her bed. She sobbed quietly when she heard the servant's conversation.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in…" Lucy mumbled. Her most trusted advisor, , opened the door carefully and walked in her room.

"Are you all right, Miss Lucy?" he asked in concern.

"Yep. I'm fine!" She replied, forcing a smile on her face. Her dignity is very important so she must never ever cry or looked weak in front of anyone.

"Good! I want to report on a new bodyguard that just came today!" He smiled. At that, Lucy frowned.

"What?! I told you I do not want a bodyguard!" Lucy cried out in dismay.

"B-but..." Mr. Capricorn continued.

"I said I don't want…" Lucy stopped halfway when she saw a person carrying a load of food running towards her. Her eyes widened as she saw he was going to crash against her.

"Aarghhh!" A high pitched scream exploded from the room.

"Miss Lucy!"

Just then, the house cook barged in. "where is the thief?!" He shouted.

 _Thief?_ Lucy opened her eyes, to see a boy with pink spiky hair lying on top of her, his black onyx eyes gazing into hers, the side of his mouth was covered with icing, and both of his hands are grabbing her shoulders. She was frozen from head to toe, clearly was shocked of what happened a minute ago. Her neatly cleaned bed was now ruined with food like sausages, a half-eaten cake, and a roasted chicken wing. Her pretty face was smeared with cake which crashed at her just now. The boy, who is still kneeling on top of her, is licking the icing off his mouth. He realized the situation then sat up. He stared at Lucy for a moment and suddenly yelled, "I found you, Miss Lucy!" and started to shake her hand furiously.

"Let go of me!" shouted Lucy who was surprised by his behavior.

"Where's my cake?" He asked and let of her hand while looked left and right to search for his cake. He then spotted a smudge of cake that was on Lucy's cheek.

"Kyaaaaa!" Lucy shrieked when the boy leaned forward and licked the cake off her face. She held the part of her face that had been licked while her face had a hint of blush on her cheeks.

The boy hopped off her bed, (who shamelessly didn't care about what he just did) putting his hands behind his head before standing in front of Mr. Capricorn. Her advisor seemed to know the boy as he said, "You're late, Natsu." _Natsu?_

"Sorry, Mr. Cap'! I got lost! This place is too big you know…" He smiled sheepishly. Lucy quietly observed this stranger, wondering who he is. _He is hot… wait- what?_

He wore a red sweater that has a picture of a dragon at the back, and a pair of matching black jeans to go with his belt. His clothes covered almost the entire body except for his head, hands and legs. His face could make anyone very hard to resist staring at, especially his pink spiky hair. Lucy found his pink hair very appealing.

"Miss Lucy, this is Natsu Dragneel. Natsu, please introduce yourself." Mr. Capricorn said.

"It is an honor to meet you, Miss Lucy! I'm your personal body guard from now on. I will try to do my best and protect you at all cost!" Natsu grinned and bowed down to her. Lucy gaped at him.

 _No freaking way._

"This guy is my bodyguard?! Mr. Capricorn!" Lucy gasped.

Ignoring what Lucy just said, Natsu just patted her head and say, "don't be shy, Miss Lucy! I won't do anything bad to you!"

However, Mr. Capricorn shook it off and said, "Natsu, I expect you to do your job seriously. You have to follow her wherever she goes, alright?"

"Aye Sir!" Natsu shouted, giving both of them a grin. Meanwhile, Lucy wailed, "NO…!"


End file.
